Kissed by a Rose
by OCsRuleMyLife
Summary: Request filled for paxtofettel. After losing the Netherlands from Spain's home after the Eighty Years' War, Belgium is feeling a little out of it. Sexual tension will be released. Sort of OC Luxembourg.


Kissed by a Rose

The Netherlands glared at Spain, putting his hand on his sword. "Just give me back Bella."

Spain scoffed, "You may have won your independence, but you didn't win hers. In fact, if I remember correctly, you didn't REALLY win your own independence, did you?"

The Netherlands boiled, and drew the sword, ignoring the added question. "Then I will take her by force."

Spain looked back at the girl who was tied at the wrists and ankles with a loose rope, drawing his axe and smiling. "Don't worry. We'll be done with this in just a few moments."

The Netherlands pointed the sword, letting it glint in the sunlight on the empty, grassy field. A wind blew and his hair ruffled very slightly, the grass bending over to its king, the air. Netherlands watched Spain's face carefully. "What? Too afraid to hit first?"

Spain laughed, holding the axe in a relaxed fashion. "It's your invasion. And anyways, it's always so interesting to see you try to do something different that you think will hit me every first blow you make."

The Netherlands' eyes narrowed, and he spun, bringing the sword in a deadly arc, increasing its momentum and bringing it around at Spain. It collided with the wooden part of Spain's axe, and they were face to face. "Don't underestimate me, Antonio."

Spain laughed, spinning his axe and knocking his adversary back a step. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not."

Holland raised the sword, bringing it down, and finding it blocked again. He ducked as Spain used the round shaft of his battle axe to roll it off of Holland's sword, and curving in a wide circle. Holland made a lunge at Spain, who jumped, and came down with the axe screeching slightly. Netherlands rolled, trying to swing at Spain's legs, but just having the Spanish man step back. Spain then, while Holland was on the ground, brought down the axe a second time, but Holland blocked it with the flat end of the sword, and kicked Spain in the chest. The axe-wielding man stumbled back slightly, and Holland took this opportunity to jump to his feet and jab forward. Spain sidestepped it, and hit Holland straight in the face with the bottom of the axe, and Holland fell to the ground, staring up at the sky. Spain grinned down at him. "That was fun! Wanna do it again?"

"No… not especially."

"How about this. We can end three wars at once. Get your French pet off of me," at this, he quickly brought his fist up to hit the Frenchman who was sneaking up behind him with a knife in hand, "and I'll give you OFFICIAL independence."

Holland looked up at Spain. "What about Bella?"

Spain sighed, and squatted down a safe distance beside Holland. "Look, Dirk, we don't have time for this. Let's just get it sorted out at some official meeting where we can all sign papers, drink, and sign some more papers, and then dance and drink and dance."

_Later, at an official meeting with papers, drinks, and dancing…_

Spain rubbed his hands together, and smiled at France. "I knew you'd see it my way." He reached down and grabbed his banana, taking a tentative bite before chomping full-heartedly into the soft yellow fruit. Holland looked apologetically at Belgium, "I'm sorry, Bella…"

"It's okay, Dirk… Spain doesn't mistreat me or anything…"

Holland sighed, and looked up at France. "Francis, can you just sign the damn paper so I can leave? You can sort out your Thirty Years War however the hell you want… just sign the one that says I'm independent. I have trade to conduct."

France scratched his head, "Non… I don't like this… Why don't I get Belgium?" He looked at Spain contemptuously.

Spain raised an eyebrow, "Because I said no. And Belgium belongs to me."

Belgium tapped her fingers on the table, "I'm right here, you know."

Spain smiled at her, "Yes, your point?"

Belgium slammed her head on the table. "Nevermind."

Spain looked back up to France. "So, sign the paper."

France sighed, and signed it. "I suppose I have no choice, oui? You will all pitch in and probably beat me up if I do not…" His voice had a tone of seriousness that seemed to amuse Spain, England, and Austria, and even Switzerland smirked very slightly. Francis leaned forward, quill in hand, and almost signed the long document. Almost.

Holland stood up, and put a hand on his sword. "I'll beat you up NOW if you don't sign the damn thing!" France immediately, in a fit of hysteria, scribbled his name onto the document, and scampered back to his seat, hiding like a weasel behind his bottle of wine. Holland began to storm out, and England blinked after him, "Diederick, we're not done…"

Holland spun and pointed at Spain. "Let HIM sign the thing for me! It's not like it matters anymore!" He turned on his heels and left out the door, storming away.

England looked at Spain oddly, "Well, I suppose you'll have to sign for him. Why is he so upset? He just won his independence. He should be happy."

Spain shook his head, "He didn't get everything he wanted out of the situation. But that's okay, because bananas are awesome." He took another deep bite out of the banana, and earned odd stares from the entire room.

_That night, back at Spain's house…_

Spain looked over at Belgium. "Something wrong? You're normally petting a cat right about now. Do you need a banana?" He extended his hand, a banana placed in it in offering.

She shook her head. "I'm fine… just thinking…"

The Spaniard began to peel the banana. "About Diederick?"

She nodded, and silently stared at the floor.

"You can go visit him. Just as long as I can go with you so you don't sneak off and live with him again and we start the Eighty Years War Revisited." He took a small bite out of the tip of the banana to check its quality.

She nodded again, and looked up at him. "But… that's not the problem. He was so mad…"

Spain took a larger bite out of the banana. "He wanted you back. He didn't get you. Or Luxembourg for that matter." He pointed to the boy who appeared about thirteen who was walking by with his arms crossed, who stopped and turned.

The boy tilted his head, "What was that, Mr. Spain?"

Spain smiled at him, "Just that Dirk didn't win your freedom."

Luxembourg nodded sagely, his mid-length blond hair bouncing slightly. "That's okay. I like it here. You treat me nicer than that Frenchie."

Spain laughed, and turned back to Bella, taking yet another bite out of the banana. Belgium looked from her little brother to the banana, and sighed. "Okay, I kind of want one now. Covered in chocolate. You eat so many bananas it would make a dead man hungry."

Spain looked over at Luxembourg, who bowed, his prim brown vest slightly lopsided and his hair drooping forward. "I'll be back in a few moments." The boy excused himself and went to work on his sister's snack.

Spain tapped his chair arm while munching on his banana, and watched Belgium silently for a while. She spoke up after a minute or two to avoid more awkward staring. "I just don't want him to be too mad…" She looked sadly at her lap, and was surprised when a hand came onto her own, and Spain was smiling at her, only a few inches away. She blushed very slightly at the closeness, and looked back at her lap.

"It'll be okay, Bella. I promise."

She looked up again, "What do you mean by that? How will it be okay?"

Spain kneeled beside her chair, and took her hands in his own, having discarded the banana peel from his last banana. "Because I'm going to take care of you."

She watched him, and quietly muttered, "I can take care of myself…"

He smiled, stroking her hand, "But do you want to?"

Belgium raised an eyebrow, "Are we still talking about my wellbeing?"

Spain grinned, "Nope! I switched topics. At least you followed."

Belgium sighed, and at that moment, Luxembourg re-entered the room bearing a chocolate covered banana. He handed it to Belgium, and looked between the two of them confusedly. "What did he mean when he said 'But do you want to'?"

Belgium blushed, and looked up at the ceiling, and Spain answered for her, "I meant does she want to be my girlfriend."

Luxembourg looked up at Belgium, thought for a moment, then tapped his chin. "You should say yes, sis. He's rich, strong, and gives me bananas. You should just skip the girlfriend-boyfriend and marry him."

Belgium blushed brightly and waved her hand at Luxembourg, "Oh, go away!"

Luxembourg grinned and laughed, dashing out of the room.

Spain blinked at Belgium, "He believed me."

Belgium stared at Spain for a moment, perplexed, then turned away. Spain was confused for a moment, and then chuckled lightly. "You believed me too, didn't you."

Belgium kept staring away. "No…"

Spain stood up again, and took her shoulders. "You're right; we were actually still talking about your wellbeing." He looked down at her, and she glared up at him. "That's not funny!" Spain knelt again. "Did you want to believe it?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Oui."

"So you didn't want to believe that I wanted you to be mine?"

"I am yours. I'm part of your country."

"You know what I mean."

Belgium didn't want to respond. She wanted to tell him to screw off, but then she'd be lying. She also wanted to tell him that yes, over these past years she'd been staying at his house she had gradually fallen in love with the man, but then he'd tell her it was a joke and she'd be heavily embarrassed. She stared at nothing, then looked at him. The good Christian buried deep inside her somewhere that usually wasn't anywhere anyone could see it was telling her that it was better to be embarrassed than to lie. She sighed, and began to speak. "Well… what if I did want to believe it?"

"I would kiss you."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Prove it."

"Say you wanted to believe it."

"I wanted to believe it."

When she said those words, a pair of lips pressed against her own, and her eyes shot open. He wasn't lying after all. She took the opportunity to grab him, and pull herself up into a standing position, pinning him against the wall, and breaking the kiss to look at him with a smirk. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

"Si, I do."

He kissed her again, and switched their positions on the wall, as he pinned her up against it, eventually sliding his tongue into her mouth. They competed for dominance of the kiss for a while, but Spain inevitably won, and his hands ran like velvet across her body. They stopped at her chest, and he began to play around a bit. She hugged him tighter, resulting in his hands pressing harder, and stuck her chest out for him. If he was going to give something, she was going to get it ten times more than he was originally giving it. He grinned into the kiss, and his eye glinted with something she was very glad to see. She broke the kiss. "Let's take this somewhere else before it gets out of hand, Antonio. I don't want my brother walking in on five hundred years of sexual tension being released." He responded immediately by lifting her bridal style and carrying her down his hallway, up his stairs and into his bedroom, laying her down on his bed, then locking the door. "There. Now he'll only HEAR five hundred years of sexual tension being released."

Belgium giggled, not caring any longer about the world outside of Spain's bedroom, more immediately his bed, and most immediately his pants. She reached forward when he was close enough, and unbuttoned his shirt, beginning to take it off. He let it slide down his shoulders, and straddled her waist, leaning down to kiss her again. She kissed him hungrily back, letting that five hundred years be evident through that kiss. He then sat up after a while, and began to slide her dress up. She helped him in any way she could, and then, when it was off, she grabbed him, and rolled him over, so she now straddled his waist. She leaned down and kissed his neck, using her tongue rather like a cat does in her licking, and then even giving some bites like a cat does. Spain was quite appreciative of this catlike behavior, and his head tilted slightly back. She clawed lightly at his chest, her other hand on his shoulder, and she continued like this until there was a large red blemish on both his neck and his chest. Spain then reached up to her waist, and began to lift the tight underdress that she wore. Once it was off, her chest flopped free, tempting Spain too much. He sat up, putting his arms around her so as not to knock her backwards, and put his mouth on her chest, tickling the nipple with his tongue and teeth. She let out an involuntary sound of pleasure, and bucked her hips slightly, which rubbed against him, and caused him to hug her tighter. She made a louder sound of pleasure as this caused his face to press much harder against her breast, and so she took the back of his head and pressed it, making consequently louder sounds of pleasure. He then pushed her over backwards, and put his hands on her hose, and she put her hands on his, since everyone was wearing them. They both tugged at the same time, and she giggled as the slipped off, both of them now naked. She felt no shame, now, in looking him up and down, and resting her eyes on his vital region. The thought that went through her mind originally was, _Well that must be why he loves bananas so much!_ In all fairness, it really did look rather like a large banana, and she grinned, kneeling forward to take a taste. He stared for a moment as her lips closed around the head of his vital region, but when her cat-like tongue began to stroke it, all strength to keep him sitting up was gone, and backwards he fell. She giggled, now using her tongue to go from base to tip, and watching Spain's eyes flicker open and closed. She then closed her mouth at about the midsection of the region, and began to slide her mouth up and down it, feeling it occasionally pulse between her lips. She smirked, knowing Spain's eyes were jammed shut and his head thrown back, and her tongue once again began its feline stroking. An 'mm' was emitted from Spain, which encouraged her to continue, a little faster. Every time Spain emitted a sound, she went a bit faster, and a bit faster, and a bit faster, until she was sliding her lips as high speed up and down, her tongue wind-milling around like, well, a windmill. Spain's hands had found their way to the back of her head, helping her in her up and down motions, and his hips were jutted outward, making it more and more obvious that his climax was evident. In a stroke of cruelty, she stopped just before she knew he was about to hit it. He looked at her with wide eyes, and a gaping mouth, both asking, 'Why the hell did you stop?' She answered him by crawling forward, and sliding her hips up his legs, until her hips met his, and she lifted herself. Spain stopped complaining, instead smiling as she lowered herself down, and gave a moan of pleasure and slight mixed pain. She lifted herself again, and dropped down, giving no mind to the pain, only to the pleasure it gave as he filled her up completely, and to the intermingling of his passionate 'mm's and her desperate moans. She learned quickly to pick up speed, and his hips bucked with hers in an elaborate game of following, until she could go no faster, and he pushed her over again, going faster for her. Their togetherness was increased with the volume of their noises, until it seemed that the room was filled with nothing but sweat, passion, moans, 'mm's, and their interlocking hearts. The joining of their hearts together was completed at the same time as the final joining of their bodies, as Spain released the gift of life into Belgium, and Belgium paid him back with a sweet nectar. Spain's hands were on Belgium's shoulders, and he stared down at her, panting. She stared back up at him, panting as well.

Before they could say anything romantic or stereotypical, there was a knock on the door. "Hey… I know you two are releasing your deep-felt emotions of passion for each other right now, but could you at least make it a LITTLE less obvious that you're screwing my sister into the bed?"

* * *

><p>Request: Filled! Now off to Switzy and Belarus! CRACK! So, please review, my dear readers, for reviews feed my creative intentions. The more reviews, the better the stories I produce. Live long and prosper! Guten nacht!<p> 


End file.
